Super Soldiers
Super Soldiers 'is an exclusive mini-mode of gameplay. It was released for the Rec Rules server on 7/30/10. Overview The "Super Soldiers" is an option that the Room Moderator can activate when creating a room in the Super Soldier (Rec Rules) Server. However, it cannot be used in any Game Mode, except for Elimination and One Man Army. The Super Soldier option means that, at random times throughout the game (?), large metal boxes spawn in random locations on the map. They have a large yellow question mark on their sides and are seen as rotating on one tip. Once a player obtains one of these boxes, he/she sees what powerup the box contains and can activate it using the 'Alt' key.This temporary damage bonus is called Revenge Chance. List of Super Soldier Powerups * Nimble Footwork: Increases speed and stamina * Super Concentration: Decreases recoil * Merciless Attack: Increases damage and firing speed * Flawless Defense: Increases DEF and max HP (sets max HP to 120) * Endless Attack: Unlimited magazine recovery and enhanced firing speed. *Enduring Phoenix: Increases max HP and stamina (sets max HP to 300) * Super Recovery: Recovers 100% HP (instant) * Superalloy Skin: Immune to all damage (lasts 5–7 seconds) * Infection Transformation: Transform into Zombie from Quarantine Mode (instead of infecting, attacks are one hit-KO) * Super Spy Transformation: Transform into Super Spy character from Spy Hunt mode (does not give 500 AP, only the Super Spy weapons) Walkthrough: Super Soldiers Buff Tactics Below are the walkthrough for each Super Soldiers Powerup, and tactics to use for each one. 'Nimble Footwork Description: Increases speed and stamina. Useful for: *"Run-n-gun" style players *Getting to that perfect camping spot before anybody else *Getting into a sniper's nest and knifing said sniper in back *Tanking while maintaining a reasonable mobility level Super Concentration Description: Decreases recoil. Also unanounced, it also lowers the spread of the player's weapon. Useful for: Battle rifles like the SCAR-H, L85, and M14. Precision long-distance rapid fire with assault rifles like the G36, AUG, or FAMAS. Pretty much zeroing the recoil of SMGs such as the UMP, P90, or MP5. Showing off by delivering a straight stream of P90 rounds into the complete other side of the map. 'Merciless Attack' Description: Description: Increases damage and firing speed. Useful for: *Suprising enemies by whupping their hides with a cruddy weapon like the M16 *Rushing a collection of campers and killing (almost) all of them *OHK with a LAW 'Flawless Defense' Description: Increases DEF and max HP (sets max HP to 120) Useful for: *Increasing your chances of getting out of the spawn alive in Two Towers or Waverider. *Helping the discerning tanker by adding 20 more HP. *Almost tanking while maintaining your original level of mobility *Inducing a slight rage. 'Endless Attack' Description: Unlimited magazine recovery and enhanced firing speed. Endless Attack can be somewhat confusing; if you have no ammo it will instantly refill the player's weapon(s). This counts for explosives as well. Useful for: *Refilling mines so you can complete that last explosive protecting your spawn in Oil Rig *Going nutso with an MG such as the M60 or the Mk. 48 *Taking the term "bullet hose" literally and filling the opposing team's spawn with hot lead in Oil Rig *Giving the opposing team a warm welcome with a ton of exploding grenades and projectiles *Turning the enemy spawn into a gas chamber 'Enduring Phoenix' Description: Increases max HP and stamina (sets max HP to 300) Useful for: *Zombie impersonations (300 HP is the same HP level as a general Infected from Quarantine Regen) *The professional tanker *Conquering that annoying lighthouse sniper in Waverider *Showboating really, really well ("Hey, I can take two magazines full of MP5 ammo right in he chest and not even feel it!") *Inciting hackusations *Making use of 20% armor to the max WARNING: Enduring Phoenix is a dangerous gateway into the world of tanking. Use at your own risk. Tanking is highly satisfying and very addictive. Combat Arms Wiki is not liable for damages incurred by a tanking addiction! 'Super Recovery' Description: Recovers 100% of the players HP instantly. Useful for: *Continuing camping on top of one of the towers in Two Towers, despite taking several assault rifle rounds *Recovering after a close call with any grenade *Recovering after a hit from an Dragunov SVD or M24 *The medic that must heal him/herself in the heat of battle *Any near-death experience *Inciting hackusations from even the most seasoned players 'Superalloy Skin' Description: User is immune to all damage for 5-7 seconds. The Superalloy Skin has a very rare chance of getting glitched. The powerup will have no effect if you activate it. Useful for: *Creating a flawless tanking outfit *Running to the flag under heavy enemy fire and capturing it in Death Room *Creating perhaps THE most hackusations of any of these powerups *Killing a player that has the Super Spy powerup *Locating that camper that's been killing your entire team in Waverider or Junk Flea *Tripping all of those mines in the doors in Death Room and surviving *Actually getting out of the spawn in Cold Seed *Surviving suicidal falls Note that this powerup only lasts about 6 seconds, so whatever you do with it, do it QUICKLY! 'Infection Transformation' Description: Transforms the player into a Quarantine Regen Infected. Varying HP from 225 to 400, depending on armor. Instead of infecting as it usually does in Quarantine, hits are OHK (One Hit Kill) against non-infected, and major damage to any infected within range. Useful for: *Running around for ages on end in the enemy spawn, killing everyone within a bumpy arm's reach *Making it across the map in Snow Valley and surviving *Scaring people out of their pants *Inciting hackusations from newbies *Allowing for an infected VS. infected duels *Surviving jumps and falls normally impossible for regular humans *The perfect zombie impersonation 'Super Spy Transformation' Description: Transform into Super Spy character from Spy Hunt mode. However, it only has the weapons and NOT the advanced armor. Useful for: *Decimating the whole entire opposing team in Death Room *Backing up a CTF assault team *Scoring ten kills with ease in One Man Army *Rocketing that annoying cliff-camper in Kill Creek *Inciting a whole bucket of rage in the opposing side *Turning the tide of a deperate battle in Oil Rig *Bullet-spamming Trivia *The Super Soldiers box resembles that from the Super Mario and Mario Kart games. **The Super Soldier mode has been dubbed "Mario Kart with guns". This is because the two games share boxes that give the player powerups. They even share the same '?' on the boxes. *Super Soldier mode appears as an option in Fireteam and Quarantine Regen, but the powerups will never appear. *The Super Soldiers boxes are ALWAYS respawned in the same spot. *The Super Spy Transformation powerup changes the character's sprite into a regular Spy instead of a Super Spy. *The player cannot stack powerups (i.e if the player gets Spy transformation, the next powerup they used will replace it) *Super Spy easily allows a player to dominate the playing field, given that the player is given an M132 Minigun (?), a rocket launcher, and a flamethrower *Superalloy Skin can be rendered invalid in extremely rare cases. *Players are not invincible upon transforming using the Super Spy or Infected transformations. Gallery SuperSoldiers4.png SuperSoldiers5.png Category:Papa Server Category:Recreation Rules Category:2010 Category:System